


Grita al mundo, rompe el aire

by Metuka



Category: Painted Veil (2006)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-04
Updated: 2012-06-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 21:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Incapaz de seguir soportando ver cómo Walter se consume poco a poco, Kitty decide marcharse a la carrera</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grita al mundo, rompe el aire

Walter vomita por enésima vez, hace mucho que Kitty perdió ya la cuenta. Mecánicamente le limpia la boca e intenta ocultar la furia en sus gestos. No va dirigida hacia él, sino hacia la enfermedad que lenta pero inexorablemente lo va consumiendo, secándolo cada vez un poco más y haciéndole gemir y retorcerse de dolor.

Le mira a los ojos, sus ojos azules brillantes y febriles. Parece sereno a pesar de todo, como si todavía no hubiera perdido la esperanza, como si hubiera una luz al final del túnel y sus horas no fueran pocas y contadas. Aprieta los dientes y ahoga un gemido, pero continúa tranquilo porque sabe que ella está allí. Aun así, Kitty entrevé en su mirada una ligera disculpa, la misma que le ha acompañado todas y cada una de las veces que ha vomitado, como si le avergonzase que su mujer tuviera que presenciar semejante espectáculo dantesco.

Kitty toma un paño e intenta inútilmente secarle la frente. El paño está demasiado húmedo del líquido que Walter ha ido perdiendo a lo largo de las horas. Cierra los ojos y respira hondo. Se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas y la sensación de desesperanza no hace sino aumentar cuando él le da la mano. Sabe que debería ser fuerte por él, pero está demasiado cansada. Debería rendirse, dejar de luchar por ella cuando ambos saben que ya no hay nada que hacer. Así al menos uno de los dos descansaría al fin en paz.

Ahora parece que duerme, que tiene un rato de tranquilidad y descanso hasta que la próxima oleada de enfermedad le golpee como un mazo y le haga despertar entre quejidos. Su cuerpo se apaga y Kitty siente que algo en su interior también y que, cuando al fin Walter exhale su último aliento, eso que le corre por dentro se irá para siempre. Se marchará entrelazado con el espíritu de Walter y ya no quedará nada, ni siquiera una razón para que el sol brille en esa ciudad maldita a la que nunca deberían haber ido. Todo ha sido por su culpa. Walter se está muriendo porque la quiere tanto que buscó vengarse y le explotó en la cara.

Acaricia el pelo de Walter, peina los mechones húmedos de sudor con los dedos y musita una disculpa y un adiós. No puede seguir viendo cómo se consume mientras ella está allí, impotente. Ya ni siquiera sabe si rogar para que siga respirando o para que no lo haga más. Lo único que espera, se dice, es que no llegue a despertar. Al menos así morirá tranquilo, no tendrá que abrir los ojos para volver a ver este maldito mundo ingrato ni a ella, la mujer que lo llevó a la perdición, nunca mejor dicho. Se perdieron el uno al otro y ahora que por fin se encuentran es para despedirse.

Mirando sin ver, Kitty abre la tienda un momento para salir. Cree distinguir a Waddington, oye por ahí un pésame, o eso le parece, pero no hace ningún caso. Ya todo da igual. Se nota hinchada, así que se quita los zapatos antes de que sigan clavándosele y echa a correr tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten.

Corre sin parar. Va tan deprisa que tiene la sensación de no pisar el suelo, de ir flotando en un mar de lágrimas y viento. No sabe adónde va, o tal vez sí. Solo sabe que se aleja, que se dirige al único lugar en que realmente ha llegado a sentirse segura todo ese tiempo sin llegar a ser consciente de ello. Va a su casa, a la que ella y Walter compartían. Qué estúpida, se dice, parecían simples compañeros de piso y no marido y mujer. Creía que tendrían todo el tiempo del mundo y lo ha tirado todo por la borda. Y no hay segundas oportunidades que valgan, Walter está muerto.

Por fin la vislumbra en la distancia, la distingue entre la vegetación. Está tan cerca que consigue lo que creía imposible y aprieta el paso. Nunca había corrido tan deprisa, nunca había tenido la necesidad, ni tan siquiera cuando creyó que la matarían. Porque ahora también huye, pero huye de algo intangible, escapa de un monstruo sin cara ni alma que la ronda a cada zancada que da. Abre la puerta con violencia y no se detiene hasta que cae destrozada sobre la cama de Walter. Y ahí se da cuenta. El monstruo la ha atrapado. El monstruo es ella misma, su corazón roto.

No sabe cuánto hace que está ahí tumbada en la misma posición y se dice que poco importa. El paso de las horas es arbitrario y frío, no tiene cabida en esa habitación en la que solo hay llanto, recuerdos y oportunidades rotas y perdidas para siempre. El tiempo es algo para los vivos, algo que a ella no le incumbe. Las únicas marcas de su transcurso son la luz que se cuela por la ventana o la ausencia de la misma, la cual sume el dormitorio en una oscuridad que a Kitty le parece luminosa comparada con la que halla en su en el interior de su alma.

Entrecierra la mano como si pretendiese agarrar algo que no está, que solo ella puede ver. Walter. Su piel suave. Sus manos hábiles y delicadas. Su pelo castaño que con el sol llegaba a tener destellos dorados. Su pecho, con el tictac de su corazón, esa retahíla que a ella le parecía casi una letanía monótona que creyó que nunca tendría fin. Ahora lo echa tanto de menos que su vacío lo llena todo hasta copar por completo la habitación y no conceder siquiera espacio al aire. Se asfixia ahí dentro, pero no tiene fuerzas para que le importe. No, ya no.

La muerte le parece un camino tan dulce que a ratos incluso se olvida de que debería hacer algo por su hijo nonato. Pobre Walter, se dice. Musita su nombre y termina ahogándolo en gemidos y sollozos una vez más. Ni siquiera sabe si es de su marido, del hombre al que descubrió que de verdad ama. Walter. Así se llamará, decide. Si consigue convencerse a sí misma de que moverse y luchar todavía merece la pena, le pondrá Walter el día que nazca. Y por las noches no le leerá cuentos. No le contará historias de princesas en castillos encantados ni de príncipes azules. No, le hablará solo de un héroe, del que pereció salvando tantas vidas de gente humilde. Le hablará del doctor Walter Fane, su padre.

La noche ha vuelto a caer. Al menos hoy Kitty se ha dignado comer un poco, ni siquiera sabe bien por qué si todo le da igual. Waddington y su chica estuvieron aquí hace un rato, por la tarde. Querían saber qué tal estaba, charlar un poco tal vez. Sí, Waddington es un buen hombre, se preocupa por ella cuando ni ella misma lo hace. Intentaba sacar a Kitty de su estupor, hacer que hablase y que dejase de llorar. No le ha valido de nada. La única palabra que escapaba de los labios de Kitty una y otra vez era siempre la misma: Walter. De nada ha servido que Waddington le pidiera que le escuchase, Kitty estaba en otro lugar, muy lejos de allí. Lo que ese hombrecillo pudiera decirle le traía sin cuidado. Ya nada importa. No desde que Walter se ha ido para siempre.

Kitty se acurruca. El viento sopla al otro lado de la ventana y las sombras de los árboles dibujan figuras fantasmagóricas. Walter no está. Intenta decir su nombre, pero tiene la garganta seca y los labios cortados. No consigue hablar y hace rato que de sus ojos ya no salen lágrimas, es como si se le hubieran acabado. Ya está. Se está muriendo. Siempre pensó que llegado el momento le tendría miedo, que intentaría aferrarse a la vida con todo su ser. Ahora que la muerte está aquí, descubre lo fácil que es dejarse llevar sin más. Es cómodo, dulce y cálido como un abrazo. Como los que Walter le dio alguna vez y nunca supo apreciar. Ahora los echa tanto de menos. Le echa tanto de menos. Pero ya es tarde.

Una silueta se perfila en la penumbra. Parece una figura humana. Kitty oye los pasos acercarse ligeros e inseguros hacia ella. Tienen algo de torpe, de inestable. Le recuerdan al modo que tenía Walter de moverse esa noche que llegó tan borracho. La misma noche en que se cayó en la bañera y a Kitty se le detuvo el corazón un instante cuando creyó que era el cólera. La misma enfermedad que se lo ha llevado al final.

La silueta sigue acercándose hasta que su sombra se forma en el dintel de la puerta, deformada por la luz que la hace posible. Es una persona, un hombre. Se dice que será Waddington, que habrá vuelto por algún motivo. Intenta decirle que se marche, que la deje sola de una vez, que solo quiere morirse para descansar con Walter de una vez por todas. No es capaz. Ha pasado toda la tarde entre el recuerdo de Walter y las ganas de gritar que se fueran de su casa, pero tan solo ha podido gimotear el nombre de su difunto marido cada vez con menos energías. Se está muriendo. Se muere y no siente nada aparte del mismo vacío que la acompaña desde que él se fue de su lado.

—Kitty.

La silueta por fin cobra una forma definida. Unos brazos delgados que le resultan tan familiares que duelen. Sigue su contorno con la mirada y decide que la mente le está jugando una mala pasada. Cuando alza la vista lo suficiente y ve los ojos azules que la miran preocupados y llenos de amor, está a punto de echarse a reír y llorar al mismo tiempo aunque finalmente no pueda hacer ninguna de las dos cosas. Es Walter. Walter ha venido a buscarla. Solo puede significar dos cosas: o está muerta o ha perdido la razón. Y ninguna de las dos podría darle más igual.

Walter se acerca a ella. Kitty le acompaña con la mirada pero decide no moverse. No puede ser verdad. Walter está muerto, el cólera se lo arrebató. La persona que la está acariciando no puede ser él. Esa voz que le dice palabras que ella no escucha no puede ser la de Walter. Walter ya no está, solo quedan sus recuerdos, pero son tan vívidos que parecen reales. Su memoria es tan hermosa que Kitty decide cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por sus caricias. Walter, susurra. Ni siquiera sabe si su garganta ha llegado a articularlo y no le importa. Walter.

—Kitty. Kitty, ¿me oyes?

Kitty se revuelve y entreabre los ojos. Con un gruñido seco, se da media vuelta y se siente llena de una energía que no recordaba tener. Pensaba que el llanto, la pena y la inanición se la habrían ido arrancando poco a poco. Nota las manos de Walter apartándole el pelo que le ha caído en la cara al girarse y ronronea. No pares, quiere decirle, sigue aquí conmigo, por favor. No vuelvas a abandonarme nunca más.

—Está bien, iré yo. Pero te tocaba a ti.

¿Qué? Kitty no entiende muy bien qué ha querido decir con eso hasta que escucha otro sonido de fondo. Es un llanto. El llanto de un bebé. Sonríe y se coloca boca arriba. Es Walter, el pequeño Walter júnior, que tiene apenas unos meses de edad y está molesto porque le están saliendo los dientes. Ya le asoman dos, es tan bonito verle sonreír y enseñarlos. Probablemente en cuanto su padre le haga un poco de caso, el bebé se tranquilizará y volverá a dormir. Nunca ha dado muchos problemas, es tan apacible como su papá. Seguro que él también será un gran científico cuando crezca.

Gira la cabeza hacia el lugar donde tienen la cunita de su hijo y mira hacia allí con una sonrisa. Walter coge al pequeño en brazos y empieza a mecerle mientras tararea una melodía susurrada que Kitty reconoce al instante. Es la misma que sonaba la primera vez que bailaron juntos, la que tantas veces ha interpretado al piano y que se ha convertido en algo así como su canción, el símbolo de los dos como pareja. Bajo las sábanas, sus dedos tocan unas teclas blancas y negras hechas de aire al mismo ritmo que Walter canturrea la improvisada nana a su hijo.

Con qué cariño le acaricia la cabecita. A Kitty le daba miedo los primeros días. Notaba las zonas blandas de la fontanela y sentía terror, no quería hacerle daño pero tampoco se fiaba de nadie para que cuidara del pequeño Walter. Parecía que no había nadie en la enorme Shanghai que fuera digno de su confianza. Incluso el templado y apacible Walter senior daba la impresión de estar a punto de perder la paciencia, pero sus sempiternas calma y tenacidad lograron encontrar al fin a la niñera adecuada para su bebé. Porque no importa si Kitty lo concibió con él o con el maldito Charlie Townsend. Él es el padre, el hijo es suyo.

Y Kitty también. Lo supo en aquel campo de refugiados, cuando pensó que moriría en aquella aldea dejada de la mano de dios y del hombre, sobre todo del hombre. Despertó y Waddington le dijo que se había ido, que la desesperación la había podido y había huido a la carrera. Que estaba en su casa, dejándose morir de pena y dolor y no diciendo otra cosa que no fuera su nombre. Por eso sacó fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se recuperó, porque sabía que, si moría, se llevaría dos vidas más por delante, las de lo que más quería en el mundo. No podía dejar que eso ocurriera, debía ser fuerte y sacar a su familia adelante. Debía recuperar a Kitty y al bebé.

Cuando le llevaron a su casa en aquella aldea, se sentía tan débil que iba dando tumbos como si estuviera borracho. Waddington se ofreció a acompañarle dentro, pero Walter prefirió ir él solo. Quería enfrentarse cara a cara con la verdad y rogó que no fuera demasiado tarde para Kitty. Al verla allí tumbada con los ojos vidriosos e hinchados, consumida por el dolor, pensó que había visto un fantasma. El corazón le empezó a latir desbocado y solo logró apaciguarlo cuando Kitty respondió a las caricias mirándole por primera vez y susurrando un "has vuelto" tan lleno de amor y alivio que a Walter le faltó poco para echarse a llorar.

El bebé por fin se duerme. Bosteza y al hacerlo muestra sus dientecillos. Parece un ratoncito, como dice Kitty a veces. Walter le peina los cabellos finos y siempre alborotados y lo deja en su cuna. Le arropa y respira hondo mientras le observa durante unos segundos. Sonríe y agacha ligeramente la cabeza mientras se dice lo enormemente afortunado que es. Serán las tres de la mañana y estará muriéndose de sueño, pero cree que nunca se ha sentido más en paz. Es feliz.

Walter regresa a la cama, apaga la lamparita de la mesilla y se arrebuja bajo las sábanas con Kitty. Esta se gira y le busca intentando que parezca accidental, fruto del sueño. Los labios de Walter dibujan una media sonrisa. Sabe perfectamente que está despierta, pero prefiere seguirle el juego, continuar con la ficción. Le acaricia la mejilla con el pulgar y le da un pequeño beso.

—Aunque estés dormida, te quiero.

Kitty ríe muy bajito. Touché. Sacude la cabeza y sin abrir los ojos busca los labios de Walter para devolverle el beso. Sabe bien, a ese algo que es tan suyo y que Charlie nunca tuvo. Charlie. Piensa en él y no sabe si odiarle o estarle agradecida. Si no hubiera sido por él, se dice, nunca habría sabido qué significa de verdad amar a alguien. Lo único que lamenta es haber tenido que herir precisamente a quien quería, llevarle al borde de la locura y estar a punto de perderle antes de darse cuenta de lo que sentía por él. Pero ya da lo mismo. Y no porque sea demasiado tarde, sino porque todo eso ya es agua pasada. Lo que importa es el presente, los brazos de Walter abrazándola y envolviéndola en este preciso momento.

—Y yo a ti, dormido o despierto. Y yo a ti, Walter.


End file.
